


Maybe its fate

by RisenArchangel



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blind Character, Car Accidents, Coming Out, Deaf Character, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Gay, Hard of Hearing, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Music, Not between beethoven and Schubert tho, Panic Attacks, Rating May Change, Sign Language, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Relationships, Whump, beethoven has sensory issues, beethoven needs a hug, schubert has low self esteem, sensory issues, spoilers for classicaloid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisenArchangel/pseuds/RisenArchangel
Summary: beethovens past catchs up on him and tries to break him down, starting with his hearing. the situation is hard on everyone but its even more so on Schubert as it becomes harder to keep there relationship a secret.Bachs past catches up with him aswell, luckily for him he has Kyougo with him, until he doesnt
Relationships: Johann Sebastian Bach/Otowa Kyougo, Ludwig van Beethoven/Franz Schubert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Beethoven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seclina_Lunica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seclina_Lunica/gifts).



The usually grumpy, German composer never liked the sound of complete silence, it always brought back memories of his past life and constant fear of his inevitable fate, losing his hearing completely. So when Beethoven woke up to completely no noise at all the first emotions that hit him was overwhelming fear, he was deaf again! His music was over as well as his ability to use his musik.

After a few minutes of an internal panic attack Ludwig tried to calm himself down, this was most likely another one of Mozarts pranks and if he kept trembling like he was he would wake up the sleeping figure next to him

Schubert was fast asleep, curled up against Beethoven side with his wavy brown hair spread across the small bed, Beethoven couldn't help but gently run his fingers through it and gently pressing a kiss to the sleeping figures forehead

The kiss woke Schubert up from his peaceful sleep "good morning senpai" he said with his shy smile as he grabbed his glass so he could see Beethoven clearly "Ludwig?" He said slightly concerned when he got no reply from his partner. Franz placed his hand on Ludwigs shoulder but quickly took it off when the other man flinched

Beethovens eyes quickly darted over to meet Franzs, his teal eyes wide with fear "Dont scare me like that!" He said slightly angrily but he couldn't even hear what he was saying, he quickly clamped his hands over his ears and then took them away as if that would bring back his hearing

Worry started to flood Franzs eyes, part of him had an idea on what was happening but he quickly suppressed it, this was Beethoven second chance there's no way they would let him go deaf again, Right? Schubert picked up a piece of paper and scribbled some words on it before placing it on Beethoven lap

Beethoven picked up the paper and read the words 'Dont panic and stay in the room' it read. Beethoven shot Franzs his signature frown but his lover was already getting out of bed and going downstairs. Beethoven was alone again with nothing but his own thoughts to torment him

Beethoven twitched with discomfort as he felt something lodged in his ears, he reached in and pulled out 2 soundproof earplugs, the mans face flared up with rage, he was going to kill Mozart for this

Schubert was shaking with worry as he tried to keep himself upright on the stairs "K-kanae?" He called "Something horrible has happened" he said shakily his voice breaking with emotion

Mozart skated past him "Has beethoven found the earplugs yet?" He asked clearly trying to hold back laughter

Franz blinked "Earplug?" He asked heavily confused until everything clicked "Of course it was you! You had me worried sick!" He shouted trying to sound intimidating "I thought Beethoven was going deaf again!"

Mozart just merely chuckled before skating away and walking out the door, which was a good thing because Beethoven burst into the hallway his face full of rage "Wheres that pink mushroom bastard!" He shouted looking around as if Mozart was hiding in plain sight 

Franz pinched the bridge of his noise "Hes not in the house right now Ludwig and I recommend you calm down" he sighed

Beethoven was not calming down "I'll calm down wh-OW" Beethoven rant was cut short when an obviously tried Kanae hit him on the head with her dusters "I thought I told you, you can only shout after 9 o clock" she said clearly annoyed at the classicaloid "What is he giving out about this time?" She asked Franz

"Mozart put earplugs in senpais ear to make him think he went deaf again" he said making his way down the stair case to stand beside Ludwig "You shouldn't shout this early anyway"

A frown crept its way onto the classicaloid face "But I wasnt shouting" he replied tilting his head slightly "And why are you whispering?"

Franz felt his entire body tense up "S-senpai.....I'm not whispering can you not hear me?" He asked

Beethoven started to tremble as a flashback similar to this situation flashed past his eyes, he was losing his hearing and it was declining faster than before

"F-Franz......I cant hear you...."


	2. Bach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm including bach in this fic, hes slowly going blind just like beethoven is slowly going deaf. So basically 100% angst also at the start Bach x Kyougo isnt a healthy relationship so TW for this chapter but it might slowly become a healthy one
> 
> Comments make my day and influence me to write more

Bach slowly opened his eyes but he was greeted with nothing but darkness, he panicked and rubbed his eyes hoping it would being his vision back to normal but it didnt, panic filled the classicaloid mind.

Its happening again! 

He was blind in his past life and now hes blind again! 

Wasnt this suppose to be his second chance?

The composer patted the vacant space beside him in the bed "You always leave when I need you the most" he growled to himself. 

A small dot of light formed in the centre of his vision, he was soon able to make out basic shapes but it was still to dangerous for him to dare try stand up. Kyougo always left a note on his pillow explaining his absence everytime he left the house but this time there wasnt one there, the panic Bach was originally feeling had doubled 

Kyougo was gone. He'd abandoned him.

Bach clutched a handful of his long white hair and pulled at it "I need you here!" He shouted "Why did you leave! Am I not good for you?". Bach never felt good enough, Kyougo meant the world to Bach and yet he was nothing to him. Bach growled with frustration trying to shake this thoughts

"Kyougo cares about me" he said trying to convince himself "he tells me so every day so it must be true......it must be true?". Bach started to doubt Kyougo words, Kyougo promised his daughter and wife that he would take care of them and he didnt so what difference was Bach? Kanae meant alot more to Kyougo than Bach did but yet he acted like he didnt care about them what so ever.

Bach felt his cheeks grow wet, for the first time in centuries he was crying, he wasnt upset about his vision it was more of the fact that someone he trusted and cared about left him.

Bach didnt hear the door open but he did hear the sound of footsteps grow louder 

"Bach?" A familiar voice asked and Bach felt a hand cup his cheek "Why are you crying?"

Bach immediately recognised the voice and the gentle touch "You were gone" he whispered his voice sounding so small

Kyougos chuckled echoed throught room "I always come and go" he said "and you never get emotional like this so tell me what's actually wrong with you?" He asked his voice sounding cold

Bach buried his face into Kyougos palm "I'm going blind......" he whispered squeezing his eyes shut not that it made any different to him

Kyougo took his hand away from Bachs face "I know, this was always going to happen" he said in a dismissive tone "it was going to be too much work to remove the genetic defect and if I wanted an exact clone it was something I had to leave in........"

Bach froze, he stopped listening to Kyougo "You knew I was destined to become blind and you never bothered to tell me?" He asked, he sounded furious "You knew I was going to be blind today and you still left me here alone!" He shouted leaning forward so he could see a vague outline of Kyougos face.

Bach felt the collar of his shirt being grabbed and him being yanked forward so close to Kyougos face that he could see the fine details of it

"Dont you dare raise your voice to me again" Kyougo growled "I'm not tied down to you so I can come and go as I please, your blindness was something I knew about but it's something you need to deal with" he said his voice cold enough to scare Bach "I created you and I can very easily get rid of you, do you understand me?" 

Bachs heart shattered, he looked away from Kyougo and nodded slightly "I understand" he whispered prying kyougos hands free from his shirt "You could just say you dont care about me" he muttered 

Kyougo sighed angrily "I dont care about you" he said his tone cold

"You told Kanae you cared about her but you abandoned her" Bach said before he felt something hit his cheek hard. Bachs eyes widened. Kyougo had hit him

"Dont you dare bring her her up!" Kyougo shouted to the currently shocked Bach "This has nothing to do with her"

Bach stumbled out of bed, he needed to get out of here, he needed to get away from him and fast

Kyougo walked away from Bach, all of his previous rage had left him when he realised what he had just done "Bach I'm sorry......I didnt mean too" he said trying to help the frightened classicaloid stand up only to be shoved away from him which caused the anger to build back up again "Fine you dont want my help then?" He barked "See how far you'll get without me" he said dragging Bach out of his room and down the hallway.

Bach struggled against Kyougo, his vision was slowly returning but he was still at a disadvantage so there was no way he could fight him off

Kyougo opened the front door and threw Bach outside the house "See how long you'll last without my help" he shouted before slamming the door close 

Bachs hands balled into fists, there was no way in hell he was going back inside that house and he couldn't go to the Arkhe building like this so there was only one other option for him. The Otowa masion was close by, so that's were Bach started to blindly stumble to.

Bach remembered the route to the masion well so he didnt need to worry about getting lost, the only thing he was currently worried about was if Kyougo decided to come after him.

It felt like an eternity before he saw the vague outline of the large iron gates on the Otowa Masion, he grabbed onto the iron bars and shook them hoping the noise would generate noise that would catch Kanae or one of her tenants attention

A hand landed roughly on Bachs shoulder which made him flinch "Do you really think she'll let you stay after what you did?" Kyougo asked, he had followed him here 

Bach shook the gates more, he needed to feel safe he needed to get away Kyougo. Luckily for Bach the noise did catch someone's attention. 

Kanae was feeding hasshie when she spotted a terrified looking Bach and an angry verson of her father, she walked towards the disgruntled pair "Dad? Why are you here?" She asked

Bach lurked forward "You've got to help me" he pleaded "You're dads a monster and he hit me I cant be around him!" He shouted his voice trembling

Kanae didnt know what made her believe Bach.


End file.
